<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lorcan Darcy's Destiny by CillianChamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118988">Lorcan Darcy's Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp'>CillianChamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After annoucing about be ready to face The Queen of Time and Space, Cillian, Lorcan and Jake arrived to New Orleans where they meet the Mystery Inc. However, they team up with them to investigate a bayou island said to be haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lorcan Darcy's Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After defeating the Guardians of the Gate, Lorcan took a deep breath and smiles that he won the battle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>